


Take Me Out to the Ballgame

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: JD works on his baseball skills.Story idea shamelessly stolen from a local commercial!





	Take Me Out to the Ballgame

“Come on, JD, hit it.” 

“I’m still gettin’ ready, Vin,” the five-year-old explained, digging in the dirt with the toe of his shoe, sending dust flying. 

“JD...”

“I am the best hitter in the world,” JD proclaimed loudly, finally ready for action. He tossed the ball up into the air, swung the bat with all his might and... missed.

“Strike one,” he muttered.

“You can do it,” Vin said, “just keep your eye on the ball.”

“I was keepin’ my eye on the ball,” JD explained. “I was watchin’ it ‘til it hit the ground.”

“Just try again.”

JD huffed out a sigh. “Okay.”

He took a moment to smooth out the dirt around home plate with his shoe, then adjusted his baseball cap, turning it completely around on his head until it was facing forward again.

“Hit it, JD.”

“I am the best hitter in the world,” JD yelled, even louder than the first time. He tossed the ball up into the air, swung the bat with all his might and... missed. 

JD aimed a Larabee-like glare at the ball. “Strike two.”

“One more time, JD, you can do it,” the older boy called, punching his baseball mitt with his fist in preparation.

JD took a deep breath, kicked at the dirt in front of him, flipped his baseball cap around until the bill was facing the back, and then spit on his hands, rubbing his palms together.

“JD...”

“I am the best hitter in the world,” JD bellowed, loud enough to be heard by the closest neighbors, nearly five miles away.

He tossed the ball up into the air, swung the bat with all his might and... missed.

JD swallowed hard, his shoulders slumped. The bat dropped to the ground. “Strike three.”

“It’s okay, JD,” Vin called. “You’ll hit it next time.”

“No, I won’t, I...” JD’s words trailed off. He stared at the ball, deep in thought.

“JD?”

Suddenly, JD’s face lit up, and he let out a loud whoop of joy. “Vin, Vin!” he called, dancing in excitement. 

“What?”

“I am the best pitcher in the world,” he celebrated.

 

~end~


End file.
